A-B-C
by BakeryHoePie
Summary: Beca Mitchell didn't think she was cut out to be a mom. Fortunately for her, Chloe Beale had a way of making the brunette face her fears.


**A/N: Okay. So this one-shot started off as a drabble request from a friend on tumblr. I have been having a lot of trouble with my BeChloe fics right now and she has been trying to help me get back in the swing of things. Well she asked for a short dialogue of Beca meeting her daughter for the first time.**

 **So this happened. It just kind of got away from me. Not that I am complaining. Hopefully this helps me get back to my angsty stuff, because this extra-long drabble is tooth rotting in its amount of fluff.**

 **As always, I hope that you guys enjoy this one shot. If you want to comment on it, feel free…..you can always hit my up on tumblr to yell at me or request one shots or drabbles…**

 **My tumblr is blog/jeffrinamichelle**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **~*~A-B-C~*~**_

Beca never thought that she would be a mom. When she thought about her life, she imagined that she would live a solitary bachelorette lifestyle.

Beca never imagined that a bubbly redhead would change her mind. She fought against her feelings for a long time, even using one of her best friends as a distraction.

By the end of her senior year in college, she couldn't deny it anymore; she was head over heels in love with Chloe Beale.

Being with Chloe was like living in a dream. It was a dream that Beca was afraid was going to end, just like her parents sorry excuse for a marriage.

It took Beca another two years to muster up the courage to finally ask Chloe to marry her. Of course Chloe said yes. The redhead was even more in love with the brunette than she thought was possible.

Beca was still scared. She knew that there was a high risk of her marriage ending in divorce. Not because she didn't love the redhead, because god did she ever. She knew that her life wasn't meant to be a fairytale, and she was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

One year into their marriage, and the two are happier than they ever thought possible. Of course their marriage wasn't perfect. They bickered and argued sometimes. Mostly because Beca had a tendency to close herself off. She wasn't very good at expressing feelings, so she would bring up her walls.

Chloe hated when Beca would shut her out. The redhead never had trouble expressing her emotions. Aubrey always told her that she was too emotional. So when Beca would close herself off, Chloe would fly off the handle.

Their fights never lasted long. Chloe hated going to bed mad, so she would always force them to sit down and resolve their fight before they were allowed to go bed.

Their first serious fight occured a year and a half after they exchanged vows. Chloe really wanted to start a family with Beca but, she wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

Beca had never negatively talked about her feelings towards having children. Chloe knew that Beca was not keen on the idea of having a small person to take care of.

It wasn't that Beca didn't want to have children, she had never really thought about the possibility. At least not until she met Chloe. The redhead had managed to tear down all of her walls and break every single rule that she had ever set to protect herself.

So the thought of having a baby with Chloe was very tempting to the brunette.

With thoughts circling in her mind about the possibility of taking that next step caused all of Beca's fears and doubts to come to the surface. Beca was terrified of bringing another life into the world, only to end up being a terrible parent. Beca was pretty positive that she didn't know and would never know how to be a good parent. She feared that she would end up being just like her father. A failure and a coward.

So when Chloe brought up her desire to start a family with Beca, the brunette snapped.

" _We're not ready to start a family Chlo."_

" _Becs. We aren't getting any younger."_

" _Chloe, you're not even thirty yet. We still have plenty of time."_

" _We have been together for four years and married for a year and a half. I want to have a baby."_

" _Well I don't think that it is the right time. We are both really busy with work. How are we going to juggle work with having a baby to take care of?"_

" _I don't know. We will figure it out. Do you even want to have kids?"_

" _I DON'T KNOW CHLOE! MAYBE. Maybe not."_

Chloe looks up at her wife from her spot on the couch. Beca is standing over by the entrance to the kitchen. Her hands are resting on her hips. Eyebrows downcast in irritation, lips set in a thin line. Chloe feels the welling of tears prickling at her tear ducts. She pinches the bridge of her nose, willing the tears not to fall. Her resolve falters as she watches her wife head out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Beca doesn't come home that night. Or the next night.

By the third night, Chloe is pissed. She hates fighting with Beca. She hates going to bed when she is upset.

Chloe knows where Beca is. She has a tendency to bury herself in work when she is upset.

It involves a lot of yelling and quite a few tears, but in the end Chloe manages to bring Beca back home.

She doesn't mention kids again.

Six months later, just shy of their two year wedding anniversary is when Beca has a change of heart.

She is still terrified of the idea of having kids, but there is nobody that she would rather take this terrifying leap with.

This time Beca brings up the subject.

They are in the middle of dinner when she musters up the courage to drop the bomb.

" _I think that we should have a baby."_

The clatter of a fork against a plate reverberates around the otherwise silent dining room. Beca's gaze flits up to meet her wife's. Chloe's eyes are widened in surprise, mouth slightly agape.

Beca's eyes remain locked on her wife's face. The silence is staggering for the small brunette. Every second that her wife doesn't respond sends trickles of doubt through Beca's mind.

Finally Beca can't take the stifling quiet anymore. She clears her throat, breaking Chloe's reverie.

" _Chlo?"_

" _Yeah?"_ Chloe's voice cracks from the emotion.

" _Did you hear what I said?"_

" _Yes…maybe. I think so…"_

" _What did I say?"_

" _Well."_ Chloe clears her throat. _"Unless I misheard, I think that you just said that you want to have a baby."_

Beca smirks. _"That is exactly what I said."_

" _Are you serious?"_

" _Ye…"_ Beca's words are cut off as Chloe slams into her, knocking the chair that they are in to the ground. They land with a grunt, Beca slamming into the back of the chair. She wheezes out in pain as the wind is knocked out of her. Chloe is on her in an instant, peppering kisses across the brunette's skin.

Deep down, Beca is still incredibly terrified, but she knows that she made the right decision. If she could see the look of unadulterated joy on Chloe's face every day, she would make terrifying decisions with hesitation.

The rest of their night is spent making plans for starting their family.

Beca has a pretty unwavering stance when it comes to starting their family. She cannot fathom carrying a child inside of her body, ever. She has absolutely no desire to grow another life inside of her.

Chloe on the other hand, is ecstatic about carrying. She is surprised to know that Beca has planned extensively for their soon to be child.

She has a list of potential sperm donors picked out. Since Chloe is going to carry, the donors all have physical features similar to Beca. Beca has already set up an appointment with their gynecologist for the next morning.

" _So."_ Beca places the folders of potential donors on the living room table. _"Assuming that everything goes fine with the lady doctor tomorrow, we just have to pick out a donor."_

" _Right. So what happens after that?"_

Beca clears her throat. _"Well we have to wait until you are ovulating. There are two ways that we can use the sperm. Either the lady doctor can put it all up in there, or we can try it at home."_

Chloe laughs. _"Well Beca, I am surprised that you managed to say all of that with a straight face. Would you prefer to do it, or do you want the lady doctor to put it all up in there?"_

" _Do I want to use a turkey baster on my wife or do I want a lady doctor to do it? Well I can't say that I am looking forward to squirt a dude's splooge into your hooha. There is absolutely no way that I want somebody else to do it. Plus from what I have read, chances of the pregnancy taking are higher if you are in the midst of an orgasm."_

Chloe snickers. _"Is that so?"_

" _That is what I have read."_

" _Well then it must be true."_

Chloe laughs airily, leaning over the couch to press her lips against Beca's. Beca breaks the kiss before the redhead can deepen it.

" _Alright Mrs. Mitchell. No funny business until we pick out your sperm."_

" _Gross Becs. You make it sound so filthy."_

" _Well it is gross Chlo. We are taking some strange dude's swimmers and shooting them inside of you. There is nothing pretty about this."_

" _No, but the end result will be worth it."_

" _Yeah."_ Beca sighs. _"We're going to have a baby."_

Chloe squeals, leaning in to press a kiss to Beca's lips again. _"We're going to have a baby."_

The two women mull over the potential donors, reading files until they can't see straight anymore. They finally decide on a twenty-six year old lawyer. He has dark blue eyes and wavy brown hair similar to Beca's. Non-smoker, non-drinker. Family history is clear of cancer, Alzheimer's and other debilitating diseases.

The next morning is spent with legs in stirrups, blood being drawn, phone calls being made. Beca can't deny that calling in an order for a man's sperm is slightly nauseating, but as time has proven many times. She will do anything for her redheaded wife.

Two weeks after their lady doctor appointment, finds the two women awkwardly fumbling with clothes. The hormones that the gynecologist prescribed to Chloe to help with ovulation have made the redhead increasingly horny over the last two weeks. Beca is relatively certain that she has had more sex in the last week than her and Chloe have had in the last six months. Which is saying a lot considering how much her wife loves sex. Not that Beca is complaining. She would never complain about having hot sex almost constantly with a smoking hot redhead.

Apparently said redhead is extremely fertile. The insemination takes on the first try. Beca is at work when Chloe takes the test.

Chloe wakes up that morning with a start. She barely has time to make it to the bathroom before puking her guts out. In her post sleep haze, she thinks that maybe she ate something that didn't agree with her. After brushing her teeth, Chloe makes her way back to her bed. Slipping back under the covers, she grabs her cell phone off of the bedside table. Typing in her passcode, she dials the all too familiar number of her wife. Beca picks up on the third ring.

" _Hey Babe."_

" _Hey Becs. Where are you?"_

" _I got called into the studio at like three o'clock this morning. Had to make some changes on this album that we are working on."_

" _Oh. Okay. Well how much longer do you think that you are going to be at work?"_

" _Probably another three hours. Why? Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah I'm fine. I just woke up sick. It kind of came out of nowhere. Did the Chinese food that we ordered make your stomach upset at all?"_

" _No. I have been fine. But I didn't eat any of that tofu crap that you like. Maybe it poisoned you."_

" _Maybe. Okay baby, go back to work. I am probably going to go back to sleep. Wake me up when you get home if I am still asleep."_

" _Okay. I love you."_

" _I love you too baby."_

" _Bye."_

" _Bye."_

Chloe hangs up the call, placing the phone back on the table. She lays back against her pillows, closing her eyes.

Just as she feels her body relax with sleep, a thought crosses her mind. She is pretty sure that she is late. By over a week now. Chloe's periods have always happened like clockwork. She has not been late once since she hit puberty.

Getting out of bed, Chloe makes her way back into the bathroom. She pulls out the box of pregnancy tests that she picked up last week while grocery shopping. She knows that the chances of the insemination taking on the first try are pretty slim, but that doesn't stop the small flicker of hope from rising.

Pulling one of the tests out of the box, Chloe makes her way back over to the commode. She reads the instructions on the box, even though it seems fairly self-explanatory. Open test. Pee on stick. Wait 3-5 minutes. Read results. Seems easy enough.

Chloe does her business, setting the stick on the bathroom counter. As she sits back on the now closed lid of the toilet, she can't help but hope that the result comes out positive.

Before Chloe can read the results of the test, her phone's alarm clock blares through the bedroom. She dashes out of the bathroom, grabbing her phone from the table once again. Silencing the alarm, Chloe takes note of the time on the screen.

" _Shit!"_

Chloe must have silenced her first and second alarms. By the time the third one goes off, there is little to no chance that she can make it to work on time.

Hastily throwing on a pair of jeans and top, Chloe grabs her things and makes her way out of the house, pregnancy test long forgotten on the bathroom counter.

Beca manages to make it home from the studio by two o'clock that afternoon. Being at work for eleven hours has rendered the brunette dead on her feet. She barely has the strength to pull off her clothes before passing out in her bed, clad only in her bra and panties.

Chloe makes her way into the dark house, pizza box in hand. She knows that Beca is home, based on the fact that her shoes are haphazardly thrown next to the door. Chloe locks the door behind her, sliding the pizza onto the dining room table. She turns towards the living room, surprised that her wife isn't passed out on the couch.

Making her way into the bedroom, a grin spreads across the redhead's face when she sees her wife curled up on her side of the bed. Beca is curled up on Chloe's side, Chloe's pillow pressed up against her body. Soft snores fall from the brunette's lips. Chloe slides into bed behind her wife, wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist. Pressing a feather light kiss against Beca's neck, Chloe slides her lips up to her wife's ear.

" _Becs."_ Chloe whispers, warm breath washing over Beca's ear. The still slumbering brunette shivers at the contact. _"Baby."_

" _Hmmm."_ Beca moans out.

" _Babe. Wake up."_

" _Don't wanna…"_ Beca's voice is raspy, heavily laden with sleep.

" _I brought pizza."_

" _Hmmm..pizza."_

" _Yes Beca. Pizza." Chloe laughs._

" _Why the hell are we still in bed?"_

" _Let's get up then."_

Chloe removes her arm from Beca's waist, slowly rolling out of bed. Beca follows behind, making a detour to the bathroom.

Chloe makes her way out into the kitchen. She grabs two plates out of a cabinet. She opens the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water and a Dr. Pepper. She places the items on the table, starling slightly as her eyes lock on to her wife's.

Beca is clad in an oversized t-shirt that hangs halfway down her thighs. Her hands are behind her back, lips set in a thin line.

" _Babe?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _What is this?"_

Beca moves her hands up to her front, Chloe's eyes widen as she realizes what is in the brunette's hand.

" _I just took it this morning. After I got off the phone with you."_

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _I literally peed on the stick. I didn't even have time to wait for the results, because my alarm went off. I was like twenty minutes late for work."_

" _So you don't know?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

Beca holds the test out to her wife, a small smile on her face. Chloe takes the test in her hand, turning it over to display the results. The moment the results register, the test falls out of her hand onto the kitchen floor. Her gaze lifts up to meet Beca's, taking in the current state of her wife. A huge grin it plastered on the brunette's face. Her eyes are glossy with unshed tears.

" _Does this mean?"_

" _Yeah."_ Beca's voice is rough, heavily laden with emotion. _"You're pregnant."_

" _Oh my god!"_

Beca closes the gap between them, pulling her wife into her arms.

" _We're going to be parents."_

Beca places her hand under Chloe's chin, pressing their lips together.

Chloe kisses her wife with equal fervor, gasping at the salty taste on her lips. Pulling away from the kiss, she raises her hands to Beca's face. Cupping her wife's cheeks, she wipes away the brunette's tears. She presses another kiss to Beca's lips before dropping her hands from the brunette's face.

" _Quit with the waterworks Mitchell. I'm starving. Plus I'm eating for two now."_

" _Shut up Chloe. Don't be a dick."_ Beca laughs, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. _"The eating for two is totally not a thing by the way."_

" _Um excuse you. Don't argue with the pregnant lady."_

" _Jesus Chloe. Is this what I have to look forward to for the next eight or nine months?"_

" _Yup."_

The next morning, Beca takes Chloe to her obgyn. The lady doctor draws Chloe's blood and forces her to pee in a cup.

By the end of the morning the couple has confirmed that they are indeed expecting. And as of right now, Chloe is just under five weeks pregnant.

The next month and a half are somewhat of a nightmare for the brunette. Chloe has horrible morning sickness.

Beca really wants to punch whatever asshole decided that it was going to be called morning sickness. Chloe is sick at different hours of every single day.

Beca feels like complete and utter shit. She can't do anything for her wife but comfort her. So she spends as much time as Chloe does in the bathroom, holding back her hair. She whispers loving words into her wife's ear, while pressing cool washcloths against her forehead.

Along with the random hours of puking, Chloe has had the weirdest cravings for food. Her current obsession is hot Cheetos dipped in ranch dressing. Beca wants to puke every single time Chloe dips a chip in to the ranch.

If Beca thought that Chloe's sexual appetite was insane, the redhead is insatiable now. She is pretty sure that she would now be able to kick Jesse's ass at Call of Duty with how much of a workout her fingers are getting.

By the second trimester, Chloe has gained eight pounds. She swears that she is as big as a house, regardless of how many times Beca tells her that she is beautiful.

Being as petite as the redhead is, the eight pounds of weight do make her show a bit. Her normally toned stomach has rounded out slightly. Beca thinks that it is the most beautiful thing that she has ever seen.

By the end of the fifth month of pregnancy, they find out the sex of their baby.

They are at their normal prenatal appointment when the obstetrician asks them if they want to know. After almost screaming due to the cold temperature of the ultrasound gel. Chloe looks up at her wife with a question in her eyes. As their baby's heartbeat echoes around the exam room, Beca nods at Chloe, tears trailing down her cheeks.

" _Congratulations ladies, you're having a baby girl."_

A sob escapes the brunette's lips before she can clamp a hand over her mouth. Chloe looks back at her wife, her own tears freely falling. Beca lifts Chloe's hand to her lips, pressing a firm kiss against the skin.

The end of that week sees more happy tears from both women as they feel their daughter kick for the first time.

Aubrey comes to stay with the couple halfway through Chloe's sixth month of pregnancy. Beca has a lot of work to get done before taking time off when the baby comes. Aubrey was all too willing to fly to Los Angeles to spend time with her best friend.

The beginning of the third trimester has Chloe nineteen pounds heavier. She complains about her "beached whale" look on a constant basis. She has kicked Beca and Aubrey out of the house multiple times for arguing that she looks great. Her hormones are completely out of wack, causing her mood swings to be similar to someone who is bipolar.

The beginning of her seventh month of pregnancy is the first time that Beca almost has a heart attack. She is in the middle of finishing up a track when her phone rings. She is slightly confused, her phone normally not going off at four in the morning. When she sees Aubrey's name flash across the screen, she immediately begins to panic. Sliding her finger across the screen to accept the call, she wills her heart to stop beating so hard.

" _Hello?"_

" _Beca?"_

" _Yeah? What's up Bree?"_

" _Are you busy right now?"_

" _I mean I am at work."_

" _Don't snap at me Beca."_

" _Well it's four in the fucking morning. Spit it out Posen."_

" _It's Chloe."_

Beca's heart stutters slightly before pounding painfully against her ribcage. She swallows thickly around the lump in her throat.

" _What about Chloe?"_

" _Well, she's in the hospital."_

" _WHAT!"_ Beca screams into the phone, grabbing her purse from under her chair. She runs out of the studio, hauling ass to her car. Unlocking the door, she hastily jams her key into the ignition, almost snapping it in half with the force. Starting the car, she peels out of the parking lot. She is halfway down the street before she hears Aubrey's voice from inside her purse.

" _Beca?"_

" _Shit."_

Beca scrambles for her phone, thankful for the late hour. There aren't a lot of people on the road right now. Beca is sure that she would have been pulled over if there had been, she is almost certain that she is taking up two lanes right now.

Grabbing the phone out of her purse, she puts the call on speakerphone before setting it on the passenger seat.

" _Sorry Aubrey. I forgot that you were on the phone."_

" _It's fine Beca."_

" _So anyway. What hospital are you guys at?"_

" _UCLA Med."_

" _Okay. I will be there in twenty minutes."_

" _Please be careful."_

" _I will be."_

Beca speeds down the road, hell bent on making it there in fifteen or less.

When she pulls up to the hospital eighteen minutes later, she almost forgets to put the car in park before hopping out.

Locking the doors behind her, she sprints as fast as her small legs can take her through the front door. Skidding to a stop in front of the reception desk, trying to form words in-between labored breaths.

" _Wife….here…Mitchell…"_ She looks up to meet the confused gaze of the lady at the reception desk. Panting heavily, Beca holds her index finger up in front of the woman's face. When she has sufficiently caught her breath, she meets the woman's gaze once again.

" _My wife was brought in here like thirty minutes ago. She is seven months pregnant. Her name is Chloe Mitchell."_

The woman types into the computer. After a moment of silence, she looks back up at the brunette.

" _She is in the emergency room. It's down the hall on the left."_

Beca takes off down the hallway before the woman finishes her sentence. She pushes open the doors to the emergency room. She spots her wife almost immediately, eyes closed in one of the beds. Aubrey is seated at the side of the bed, thumbnail jammed into her mouth. Her worried green eyes lock on Beca's as she walks into the E.R. Aubrey is on her feet in an instant, making her way to the brunette quickly.

" _What the fuck happened?"_

" _She's fine Beca."_

" _Being in the hospital is not fine Aubrey!"_

" _She was having contractions. We freaked out a little bit. Turns out that they are Braxton hick's contractions. They are just monitoring her now and giving her some fluids."_

" _She was having contractions! She is barely seven months pregnant."_

" _Braxton hick's contractions are normal. She's fine Beca, I promise. Go see her."_

Beca makes her way over to her wife's bed, stealing Aubrey's seat. She slips her hand into Chloe's, intertwining their fingers. It only takes a few minutes for Chloe's soft breaths to lull the brunette to sleep.

The redhead is released early the next afternoon. The E.R. doctor orders Chloe to stay on bedrest for the duration of her pregnancy. The redhead tries to argue, mouth snapping shut as Aubrey's pointed glare.

From that point on, Aubrey is on Chloe like a hawk. The redhead takes permanent residence on the couch, refusing to lie in bed all day. Chloe is on the verge of a mental breakdown, liable to kill her best friend.

Beca on the other hand, is one step away from total panic. From the moment that Aubrey mentioned contractions, Beca has been convinced that the baby could come any day.

Beca's days at the studio have changed drastically. She still pumps out tracks like the rock star that she is. Normally during her down time in the studio, she would spend her time planning out new tracks for her artists, or working on new mash-ups for herself.

Her free time is now spent researching everything that she can on childbirth. She has spent an alarming amount of time reading as many articles as she can on everything that she needs to expect. She has purchased more books than are probably necessary about everything that she needs to know, everything that could possibly go wrong.

Rather than make her feel more prepared for her child, the books and articles that she has read and done nothing more than make her feel extremely paranoid.

By the beginning of Chloe's eighth month of pregnancy, Beca is convinced that her wife is going to give birth to a two headed dragon.

The obstetrician has been having them come in every two weeks ever since the hospital visit. Beca now leads the conversation at the appointments, asking every question that she has written down in her notebook. Chloe finds the brunette's worry quite endearing. She can't help but fall even more in love with her wife with each look of concern.

" _Becs. The baby is fine. We have been to the doctor a billion times. There is nothing wrong with our baby girl."_

Chloe places her hands protectively over her still growing tummy. She has gained twenty four pounds in her pregnancy, and she feels every single ounce of it. She can no longer see her feet; those of which she is positive are swollen to the size of car tires. The added weight of the baby has caused to waddle slightly when she walks, not that Aubrey let's her do that very often.

Chloe has taken to calling the blonde Pregnancy Hitler. Aubrey does not think that it is funny, Beca finds it hilarious.

From the books that Beca has read, she knows that not many pregnancies actually make it to the fortieth week. She is fairly certain that Chloe is going to go into labor any day now. Her workload has only increased in the last month. Her boss is definitely trying to maximize her productivity before she takes time off.

When her phone goes off halfway through Chloe's eight month of pregnancy, she is halfway to the car as she answers.

" _Hello?"_ She puts her key in the ignition, connecting the call to the Bluetooth in the car.

" _Becs?"_

" _Yeah Babe?"_

" _Hi."_

Beca laughs wholeheartedly. _"Hi yourself. Is everything okay?"_

" _Yeah."_ Chloe sighs. _"I just miss you."_

" _I miss you too sweetie. Why are you up so late?"_

" _Because your damn daughter keeps kicking me right in the bladder. Plus she decided to give me the worst case of heartburn ever."_

" _Are you sure that our daughter gave you the heartburn? Not the entire bag of hot Cheetos that you ate this morning?"_

" _No. I'm pretty positive that the heartburn is from your daughter. When are you coming home?"_

" _I'm on my way home now baby."_

" _Yay! Can you bring home some ice cream?"_

" _It's three in the morning. Why didn't you send Aubrey out to get some?"_

" _She said that I don't need another pint of ice cream today. That there is no such thing as eating for two."_

Beca laughs. _"I told you that wasn't a thing honey."_

" _Well. When you and Aubrey are fucking baby incubators, then you can have an opinion."_

" _I'm only teasing baby."_

" _Don't forget the ice cream Beca."_

" _Yes dear."_

During the second week of Chloe's ninth month of pregnancy, Beca finally goes on leave from work.

The redhead is ready to get this child out of her body. She has gained a total of twenty six pounds since she got pregnant and she is pretty sure that she is about to explode.

Her entire day consists of, waking up, going pee. Brushing her teeth, eating breakfast. Going pee, watching television, going pee. Eating lunch, going pee. Getting a terrible case of heartburn, peeing at least ten more times before bed.

She doesn't even bother getting dressed anymore, the only time that she is allowed outside is walking to the car to go to her prenatal appointments.

If she is cooped up in this house any longer, she is going to lose her mind.

Aubrey finally loosens the reins slightly when Beca goes on leave. She still hovers over Chloe until the redhead is half a second away from punching her or bursting into tears.

As soon as Beca is home, Chloe moves back into the bedroom. She has missed being held by her wife as they drift off to sleep. Trying to find a comfortable positon to sleep in has become increasingly hard for Chloe in the last month. For some reason, as soon as Beca is home, that is no longer a problem. Having Beca's hand rub lovingly across Chloe's swollen stomach sends flutters throughout the redhead's body.

On the third night of Beca being home, their daughter decides that she doesn't want to wait any more.

Beca wakes up with a groan, Chloe's hand pressing frantically into her shoulder.

" _What is it babe?"_ Beca rasps, voice heavy with sleep.

" _Beca, wake up."_

Beca cracks an eye open, taking in Chloe's worried expression. Consciousness slams into the brunette, rendering her fully awake. She sits up quickly, placing her hands softly against Chloe's stomach.

" _What's wrong love?"_

" _My water broke."_

" _WHAT!?"_

" _It's time."_

" _Shit. The baby's coming."_

" _The baby is coming."_

" _We have to go."_

Beca stands up quickly. Making her way over to the closet, she pulls out the hospital bag that she packed three months ago. She pulls an old Barden hoodie over her head. Grabbing another jacket for Chloe, she makes her way over to her wife. Helping the redhead with the jacket, she slides her hand into her wife's. Pressing a soft kiss against Chloe's cheek, Beca whispers.

" _Let's go have a baby."_

Beca grabs her phone and her car keys off of the bedside table, slipping them into her jacket pocket. The two women make their way to the living room, stopping in front of the couch. Aubrey is cuddled up on the couch, soft breaths escaping her pursed lips. Beca lifts her foot up, pressing her foot against Aubrey's calf. She shakes the other woman's leg.

" _Bree…it's time to have a baby."_

Aubrey shoots up off of the couch, ripping the blanket off of her body. She is fully dressed beneath the thick fleece.

" _Let's go."_

" _Why are you dressed?"_

" _I've been sleeping in my clothes for a week now. A Posen is always prepared."_

" _Nice thinking dude."_

" _HELLO!"_ Chloe screams, grimacing as a contraction rips though her body. _"Trying to have a fucking baby here."_

" _Fuck. Let's go."_

The three girl's make their way out of the house, quickly getting the redhead settled in the car. Beca speeds to the hospital, driving at least fifteen over the speed limit at all times. By the time they pull up to the hospital, Chloe's contractions are four minutes apart. They make their way into the emergency room, half carrying a screaming redhead.

They admit her quickly, taking the three women to a labor and delivery room.

They barely have time to administer an epidural before the redhead is too far into labor.

It takes a very short three hours for Alexandria Robyn Mitchell to make her way into the world. She is a perfect seven pounds, eight ounces. Eighteen and a half inches long. Her eyes are a stormy blue, lighter than Beca's but darker than Chloe's. Her peach fuzz hair already has a dark red hue to it.

Chloe is completely spent, sleeping soundly in the hospital bed. The staff has taken their daughter out of the room to clean her up and give her a check-up. Beca is seated in a chair on the side of Chloe's bed, her hands gripping her wife's tightly. Aubrey has agreed to make the mandatory phone calls to parents and Bella's to inform them of the news.

Beca's eyes are heavy with sleep, her wife's soft breaths making her drowsy. She is almost asleep when the door is quietly opened. Beca's head snaps up, eyes fliting to the now open door. A nurse quietly makes her way into the room, wheeling in a bassinet.

Beca softly releases Chloe's hand, careful not to wake her slumbering wife up. She gets up slowly, arching her back to stretch her sore muscles. Making her way over to the nurse, she smiles softly.

" _Hi."_

" _Hello Mrs. Mitchell."_

" _Oh god. Please call me Beca. Mrs. Mitchell makes me feel old."_

The nurse laughs. _"Very well, Beca. I brought little Alexandria in here. It is good for the baby to have constant contact with you and your wife. Her check out was as near perfect as it could be, so the doctor gave the okay for her to be placed in your room. It's pretty important that we get Chloe to start breastfeeding as soon as possible, if that is what you guys have decided to do. So I would say that we should wake her up in the next twenty minutes to feed Alexandria. In the meantime, this would be a good time for you to bond with her."_

" _Okay. I have never held a baby in my life."_

" _That's okay Beca, you don't have to be scared."_

" _But she is so little."_

" _You're going to do just fine."_

The nurse bends over the bassinet, gently removing the newborn from it. Beca lifts her arms against her torso, allowing the nurse to settle the baby in Beca's arms. Beca lets out a breath that she didn't know she was holding as the world doesn't end.

" _Well Beca. I am going to leave you to it. I'll be back in twenty minutes so we can wake Chloe up. If you need me for anything else before I come back, don't be afraid to use the call light."_

" _Thank you…I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."_

" _I'm Claire."_

" _Thank you Claire."_

" _It's my pleasure Beca. Congratulations, Mom."_

Claire makes her way out of the room quietly, careful not to arouse the sleeping redhead.

As soon as the nurse leaves the room, Beca feels a slight panic settling into her bones. She is holding a baby. Her baby. Her and Chloe's baby. Their baby that isn't even an hour old.

Beca looks down at the newborn in her arms. Growing up, she always thought that newborn babies looked like aliens.

Looking down at her daughter _**(her daughter)**_ causes her heart to constrict in her chest.

Her daughter is the most beautiful thing that she has ever seen.

She can feel the tears prickling in the corner of her eyes, overwhelmed with emotion.

Beca sniffles softly, leaning in to press a kiss against the newborn's forehead.

" _You're perfect."_ Beca croaks, voice cracking with emotion. _"I can't believe that you are finally here."_

At the sound of the brunette's voice, Alexandria's tiny fists clench, her eyes opening slightly.

Beca takes in the sight of her daughter opening her eyes, her breath catching in her throat at the sight.

Beca shifts her daughter to one arm, lifting her free hand to Alexandria's tiny fists. Her tears finally fall as one of her daughter's fists closes over her index finger.

" _Thank you."_ Beca sniffles. _"You made our family whole. This is the happiest day of my life. I love you Alexandria."_

" _Becs?"_

Beca turns around, eyes meeting the half open eyes of her wife. A wide grin spreads across Beca's face.

" _Hey baby. How do you feel?"_

" _Like I just pushed a human out of my vagina."_

Beca laughs. _"Well that is kind of what happened Chlo."_

" _Shut up. How is she?"_

" _She's perfect Chloe. Absolutely perfect."_

" _Can I hold her?"_

" _Of course baby. The nurse said that you need to feed her soon anyway."_

Beca makes her way over to Chloe's bed. She leans in, pressing a kiss against her wife's lips. Tears continue to fall from the brunette's eyes, a soft sob pressing against Chloe's lips.

" _Thank you."_ Beca's words breeze softly against Chloe's lips. _"This is absolutely the best gift that you could've ever given me. I love you so much."_

" _I love you too Beca. Now let me hold our daughter, dammit."_

Beca laughs, standing up straight. She helps Chloe settle Alexandria in her arms. A fresh set of tears well up as she watches her wife interact with their daughter.

Beca never thought that she was cut out to be a mom. Chloe Beale had a way of taking Beca's doubts and crushing them with her ridiculous positivity. Chloe was absolutely certain that Beca was going to be a wonderful mother. And Beca was going to do everything in her power to never let her wife down.

 **FIN**


End file.
